Light of Narnia
by The Fire Dancers Demons
Summary: With Adam's flesh & Adam's bone Be a girl born of Aslan's blood & might She comes to free her home from winter's dark night Hand of Adam's flesh she holds She be Narnia's light Bringing in a new age As foretold


The bombing started just as sent Lucy to bed. My eyes widened in fear as I heard the sirens blaring. Peter ran around the house grabbing anything he thought  
we would need. Edmund like the idiot I know he isn't ran up to the window to see what was going on. Mrs. Pevensie yelled at Edmund

'Come on! To the shelter, now!' Peter grabbed Edmund and rushed him towards the shelter. Peter's voice broke me out of my shock. I ran into the sun-room  
and grabbed my diary as well as a couple of the boy's books to keep them entertained along with Lucy's bear and Susan's book. I followed my adoptive family out towards the shelter Edmund turns around, as if forgetting something.

'Wait, dad!' He darted past us and back inside.

'Edmund, NO!' I yelled and started after him before Peter grabbed me and shoved me back towards the shelter.

'I'll go get him, you get inside.' He glared at me as I stood there. 'NOW!' I nodded my head and joined Lucy, Susan and in the shelter. It was so tense while we waited for Peter and Edmund.

'Here Luce, I was able to grab this for you.' I said handing her the teddy Peter and Edmund had won for her at last year's carnival. She smiled sadly and cuddled up to the light brown bear. I put my diary and the boys' books down on the ground beside my bed. Mrs. Pevensie and Susan sat together on one of the bunk beds opposite to me and Lucy.

'Du thinks Peter and Edmund are okay?' She asked in her adorable little voice. She looked so scared.

I was just about to answer her when the door busted open.

'Why do you always have to be so selfish?' He yelled at Edmund who he'd tossed on the mattress on the floor. I saw what Edmund had grabbed in the house, a picture of their Dad in his uniform taken a couple of days before he was shipped out to war and away from us.

'PETER!' I barked in an attempt to get him to quieten. I went to Edmund and wrapped him in a hug which he gratefully took. I glared daggers at Peter as he continued on his rant.

'You only think about yourself. Why can't you ever do as you're told!?' Peter slammed the shelter door.

'You don't think I'm bad, right, Elena?' Edmund whispered that night. I looked at the dark haired child that could easily pass for my brother even though we weren't related by blood.

'Naw Ed, I know why you did it. Just don't do it again please, for my sanity?' He laughed slightly.

'I promise.' And we fell asleep. Next morning saw us coming out of the barrack and straight to our rooms and changing along with packing.

'Do you think the professor will like us Elena?' Susan asked letting her mask slip for a second.

'Ok course Su, I mean how could he not? Look at us we're the most interesting and adorable family on the street, maybe the city, possibly the whole of Great Britain and beyond!' I laughed twirling Susan about and doing a little dance. By the end of it Peter and Lucy joined in the fun. As the eldest, alongside Peter I was meant to be the most mature and sensible but I was almost as childish as Lucy. Edmund walked in and scowled at us all.

'Mum says hurry up the trains going soon.' And with that we left our fun and returned to reality.

_Later on..._

We arrived at the station, Lucy was already on the brink of tears, I exchanged a look with Peter, and he nodded ok, so he's handling Lucy. That means I've got Susan

and Edmund. That shouldn't be too hard right?

Mrs. Pevensie knelt in front of Lucy. 'Now darling you have to keep this on you.' she said attaching the identification tag to the front of her green and brown plaid jacket.

'You warm enough?' Lucy nodded her head. 'Good girl.'

She then went to Edmund. Checking him over to make sure he had everything. 'If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go!' I patted his head from where I stood behind him in sympathy.

'If dad wasn't fighting and the war was over we wouldn't have to go.' Peter remarked snarky. I rolled my eye at him, the boy had no tact whatsoever when it came to dealing with Edmund. He shot Peter a glare before pulled on his coat lightly. Mrs. Pevensie talked to us all about caring for each other and such. The train whistled announcing it was about to go.

'Alright... off you go.' We made our way to the ticket Marshall. We grabbed each other's hands to make sure we didn't lose one another.

'I know how to get on a train!' Edmund whined from up front to Susan trying to get her to release his hand. Like that was going to happen. The soldiers marched past, Peter watched completely unaware of the women trying to check our tickets. Finally Susan lost patience with him, snatching them from his hands and showing them to the lady who then let us pass.

'Come on Lu, we've got to stay together now. Everything's going to be okay' I said as I picked Lucy up and put her on my hip. She started crying on my shoulder. 'Shhh Lu, we'll be fine.' I said while stroking her hair. As soon as we were on the train we looked for a space to shout out our last goodbyes to Mrs. Pevensie.

We shouted bye and how much we loved her as she grew so small to finally none were able to see her.

After we found a compartment that only had two in it so we sat down with them, Peter and Edmund put our bags in the storage part above our heads. The train ride was long and boring. Eventually the two we shared the compartment with got off. I leaned my head against Peter's shoulder and felt his arm wrap around my waist.

We watched as the family that would house them gave them a look over and nodded before leading them away. Edmund shot Peter a scared look while Lucy watched with keen interest.

We travelled for another long while, till we reached the platform. We waited for about ten minutes before we heard a car coming toward us. We all raced down the steps only for the car to drive past us.

'The Professor knew we were coming?' She asked looking forlornly after the car.

'Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled?' Edmund offered, checking his tag to double check. Just then hoof beats sounded and a flea bitten grey horse came along pulling a cart of a greyish colour behind it. Steering the horse was a woman who looked to be in her late forties or so. She stopped in front of us. I shared a quick look with Peter telling him to ask.

'Mrs. Macready?' Peter asked unsure of the stony eyed woman looking down on us.

'I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?' She seemed worried, I think...

'No, ma'am. It's just us.' I answered up. She gave us a quick look over and a small smile graced her face before she nodded for us to hop into the cart.

'Small favors.'

The house was beautiful, like some home of a lady or lord from times of legend and myth. All the adventures we could have I thought to myself. That thought was severely dashed as soon as we entered the house and got Macready's lecture.

'The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting' -She gave a pointed glare to Ed- 'or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, NO'- She screamed as Susan went to touch a marble bust- 'touching of the historical artifacts and above all, there shall be no disturbing' of the Professor.'

'German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night' Susan got up and turned off the radio. She nodded towards Lucy.

'The sheets feel scratchy' Lucy complained. I sat next to her while Peter and Susan sat on the end of the bed.

'Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon.' Susan consoled, I put an arm around her as she snuggled in deeper. We all turned to hear a new voice.

'If home's still there.' Edmund said. I sighed, he really isn't helping himself here, I thought.

'Isn't time you were in bed?' Susan asked, trying to send him off before he caused more trouble.

'YES, Mom!'

'ED!' Both I and Peter snapped. He gave an indignant glare to Peter and a more upset one to me.

'You saw the outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great, really.' Peter said trying to excite Lucy. It failed...

'Ellie, can you sing a song.' I looked down into Lucy's doe brown eyes.

'Which one, your Majesty?' She giggled.

'The Velvet band, please' I nodded my head and started to hum before starting the song.

_Well, in a neat little town they call Belfast, apprentice to trade I was bound_

_Many an hour's sweet happiness, have I spent in that neat little town__  
_

_A sad misfortune came over me, which caused me to stray from the land__  
_

_Far away from my friends and relations, betrayed by the black velvet band_

_Her eyes they shone like diamonds__  
_

_I thought her the queen of the land_

_And her hair it hung over her shoulder_

_Tied up with a black velvet band_

_I took a stroll down Broadway, meaning not long for to stay__  
_

_When who should I meet but this pretty fair maid comes a tripping along the highway_

_She was both fair and handsome, her neck it was just like a swans__  
_

_And her hair it hung over her shoulder, tied up with a black velvet band_

_Her eyes they shone like diamonds__  
_

_I thought her the queen of the land_

_And her hair it hung over her shoulder__  
_

_Tied up with a black velvet band_

_I took a stroll with this pretty fair maid, and a gentleman passing us by__  
_

_Well I knew she meant the doing of him, by the look in her roguish black eye__  
_

_A gold watch she took from his pocket and placed it right in to my hand__  
_

_And the very first thing that I said was bad luck to the black velvet band_

_Her eyes they shone like diamonds_

_I thought her the queen of the land_

_And her hair it hung over her shoulder_

_Tied up with a black velvet band_

Lucy fell asleep as the last notes drifted into the air, smiling, I slipped out of the bed and sat next to Susan and Peter by the fire place.

'Where did you even learn that song?' Peter asked after awhile. I shrugged.

'My mum use to sing it before, you know.' Peter nodded so we all headed to bed.


End file.
